


Go Down Together (Into Infinity, Forever)

by knoxoursavior



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Frostiron Fest 2013, Loki also gets worried, Loki and his Morals, M/M, Tony gets worried, or lack thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all his assurances and arrogance, Tony knows that Loki isn't invincible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Down Together (Into Infinity, Forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatCatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/gifts).



> title is from katy perry's legendary lovers.
> 
> this is my first time writing for this fandom and i'm not very sure i pulled it off well but i hope The GreatCatsby likes it! /o\

For all his assurances and arrogance, Loki isn't invincible. He claims to be one of the best mages in all the nine realms, perhaps the very best Asgard has seen in millennia, and Tony believes him. It still doesn't mean that he’s untouchable, that he will always be able to protect himself.

Tony has tried countless times to convince Loki to let him come with on assignments. In the shower, over a game of cards, while making breakfast (yes, breakfast! loki cooks), during sex, for god's sake--it never works.

"You're one to talk," Loki always says. "You get in trouble all the time when you're out playing hero."

"This is different," Tony insists.

"It's not." Loki's mouth sets into a frown, and there's this tiny, tiny crease between his eyebrows that makes Tony want to reach out, to assure him, to say _i'm sorry_. He doesn't. Instead, they fall into a deep kiss and push the conversation away, reserve it for another day.

There are times, though, when Tony wants to drop everything and break his word. For example, Loki comes home one night with a fucking knife stuck in his gut.

"What the fuck," Tony says, mouth agape.

"Are you just going to sit there," Loki hisses, "or are you going to help me?"

Tony ends up calling Pepper, who has the sense to call a doctor to fix Tony's handiwork. (he spends one whole night reading up on knife wounds and proper dressing after that) Of course, Tony vows never to let Loki out of his sight. Unfortunately, JARVIS, the traitor, sides with Loki. Add that to the myriad of tricks up the bastard's sleeve and he's untraceable, despite Tony's best efforts.

The thing is, Tony can't think straight whenever Loki goes out. He wonders why Fury even thought of recruiting the crazy bastard who almost got Earth into deep shit, (deep shit being the chitauri) but then he remembers that this is a Norse god who won't even hesitate to take care of his targets if it means he gets to kill someone.

Tony has had his reservations about Loki's bloodlust he's learned to look past it. After all, he spent centuries being told that he was at the top of the food chain, that humans were but ants to be crushed under the soles of his feet. Then, he got into all that shit with Odin and Thor, and even more shit with Thanos. He wasn't exactly a shining example of mental health--still isn't, in fact--but Tony loves him nonetheless.

It helps that Loki accepts him for who he is as well. Tony tried to push him away at first, tried to wave him off as just another body to warm his bed, another fuck up who wanted no strings attached.

"Stop that," Loki said eventually. "I'm just as damaged as you are but even I'm not foolish enough to deny my heart its whims."

It was so casual that all Tony could do was nod and agree. "Sure," he said, pressing a kiss to Loki's temple. The bastard gloated for a minute or so, but Tony made sure to wipe the smirk off his face via his Expert Cock Sucking Skills. (that should be patented, yes, it should)

While Loki appreciates Tony's prowess in bed and overall awesomeness (not that he ever admits it), his nose never fails to crinkle in distaste whenever Ironman or any of the other Avengers are mentioned. Don't even let Tony get started on _Thor_.

"Must you spend all night on those damned machines?" Loki grumbles, arms folded against his chest. He's leaning against Tony's workbench, dressed scantily in silk pants (trousers, loki insists) and looking every bit delectable.

"Doom isn't done. I know it. Cap's gonna call us in soon and I want to be ready when it happens," Tony says, pointedly ignoring the way Loki bends over the table.

"Victor is hardly clever enough to warrant this much effort." Loki smiles coyly. "Especially when you have better use for your time. Fuck me, Stark.."

Tony is a sucker for Loki. He admits it. "Well, when you put it that way."

It isn't always that nice, though, because like Tony said, _Thor_.

"Get that oaf out of my couch," Loki seethes, eyes burning with irritation and barely repressed contempt. "Because I swear to Valhalla, if I hear him wail about My Little Pony one more time, I will defenestrate him."

"You won't do that. Cap will turn his baby blues on you, all disappointed and shit."

"I do not care what your dear captain thinks of me," Loki huffs.

Tony grins. "Nah. He's Captain America. People care. Even Fury gives in to those eyes, Loki."

"I'm not exactly most people," Loki deadpans. But instead of throwing Thor out a window, he gets rid of the TV instead. It isn't his best idea ever. In fact, it isn’t a good idea, period. He puts it right down there with Sending The Destroyer To Midgard and Letting The Other Boss Him Around. Thor starts crying and doesn't stop until Tony buys him another television, this time, equipped with an all around sound system.

"Bad karma," Tony tells Loki grimly, handing him a pair of the best noise canceling headphones Pepper could get. "This is all our bad karma piling up into one big heap of woe."

"No. This is just my brother, making a fool of himself. The usual, really."

Well, Tony can't disagree with that, especially when Loki drags him to the kitchen to _make some tea_. (it's code for _defile the kitchen counter_ and they have a laugh whenever Cap says it)

That being said, Loki does not get along well with the Avengers. They’re civil at best, and most of the time, scathing. Cap's turned Loki into some sort of project. It involves cookies and cupcakes and all the pastries Steve can cook up in his humble little flat in Brooklyn. It's never going to amount to anything but Tony appreciates the free food. (the scones are his favorite, and loki won’t admit he like the lemon meringue pies)

Loki's relationship with Natasha leaves something to be desired but they have this weird mutual respect thing going on where, every time they meet, they try to kill each other. (one day, tony thinks, they're really gonna end up dead in the middle of the living room) Bruce is neutral about the whole thing, tries to stay away so that The Other Guy won't feel threatened by tall, dark, and crazy.

Clint, well, that's a story on its own. The mind control shit is one thing, but Clint will never forgive Loki for killing Coulson. It's not like Loki will ever apologize for it either. Coulson was just another mortal to him, just as unimportant and worthless as all those people in Stuttgart. Clint is never subtle about his opinions, and he never lets a chance to rub the failed attempt to conquer Earth in Loki's nose. Loki only ever laughs at him, like he knows something Clint doesn't (tony has asked him about it but loki's lips are sealed. _classified_ , he says, as if he actually cares about shield protocol) and it only aggravates the archer more.

So, no, Loki isn't going to be joining team assignments any time soon and that's the way it's always going to be. Tony, despite all his initial protests about being a team player, is now an Avenger. It's what he needs, after all, people who have been through shit like he has, whose slates are anything but clean. It isn’t the same for Loki.

"I am not a hero, Tony Stark. I don't want the spotlight, now more than ever," Loki says. He's upset, sitting on the other side of the sofa, far enough so they're not touching but near enough for comfort, for Tony to know he's there. "And I can't really assassinate people efficiently if all you Midgardians see me on the news every other week, can I?"

"Then stop it with all the agent bullshit," Tony says, losing his temper. "We both know you don't really like it."

"I might despise working for Nick Fury but that doesn't mean I'll readily join the _Avengers_ , Stark," Loki snarls. "Can you really see me fighting alongside you and your shield brothers? Do you really think I won't jump at the chance to kill my brother? Would you like to have one of my usual pranks on dear, dear Natasha result in her untimely death? Perhaps you'd like one of my spells to hit you if that idiot Victor finds a way to deflect them?"

"Is that it, then?" Tony doesn't know whether to laugh or scream. "You're scared you'll hurt me?"

"No. Yes. Perhaps. The point, Stark, is that I am never going to join the Avengers. I'm fine as it is." Loki's anger seems to have simmered down. He's doing a lot better at controlling his temper. Tony thinks it's all the undercover work he's been doing, having to stand there and listen to mortals fumble around like idiots around him. Loki barely even rolls his eyes at anything but his brother nowadays. "This job might not be as noble as yours but it's enough for me."

Tony sighs. "It's not like that. It's not because of that. Not really. I'm just--"

"Worried. I know, Tony." A slight frown graces Loki's features, and he hesitantly shuffles closer to Tony, welcoming the arms that wrap around his torso. "I'd tell you where I go on my missions, but I'm afraid it won't give you anypeace of mind."

"I just don't think I can handle sitting here when you're out there threatening government officials and killing evil mad scientists and making enemies out of everyone you cross. You, Loki, have a death wish." Tony curls a hand around the base of Loki's neck, sinking his fingers into raven black hair.

"I would say I feel the same way but then the fact that the good Captain guides you during your battles is enough assurance that you will stay safe. Banner told me from the very start that the green beast will never hurt you. Romanov and Barton have shown how much they value you through their attempts to kill me." Loki smiles against Tony's neck. "You have good friends, Tony Stark."

"Stop that. This is supposed to be about you," Tony chides.

"I can't promise that I will never come home looking like I've had a brush with death, but I can promise that I'll try and make as few enemies as possible."

Tony hums contentedly, closing his eyes and just _feeling_ , remembering, committing this moment to memory. Complacent as he is, though, he doesn't let Loki's tricks get past him. "That just means you get to kill more people."

"Hm. Yes." Loki presses a chaste kiss against his lips. "Love you."

There are many things Tony wants to say in reply, like _stop distracting me with those kisses_ or _you are a sneaky bastard, aren't you_ or most probably, _i love you too_ , but then Loki's hand has found its way under his clothes and. Well. There’s always next time.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://connerkent.tk/)!


End file.
